Zenko Kyodai
'''Zenko Kyodai '''is one of the manifested zanpakuto spirits of Kaori Kuchiki's Zanpakuto. His younger brother is Yako and is the older brother of the two siblings. Appearance Zenko has two forms: Fox form & Human Form. In his fox form he is the size of a true Red Fox but yellow in color, with a white underside, white paws, the tip of his tail's are white, the tip of his ears, and his muzzle. He has pure gold eyes, with a black outline around his eyes, and wears a yellow scarf tied around his neck with his name written on it in kanji. He has 5 tails, and a yellow glow around him. In his human form Zenko takes on the form of an older teenage boy who is tall, has yellow hair that goes down to his shoulders, dark blue eyes, and wears a black shirt, pants, and shoes. He also wears a long, white hooded trench coat with the hood usually down. He glows a little in this form and can reveal his tails if he wishes too. He is attached to his brother by a chain, with the chain wrapped around his left wrist. This chain, just like in Shikai form, can stretch endlessly. Personality As the older of the two brothers, Zenko is responsible but also very playful, outgoing, energetic, strict, and sometimes lazy. He is extremely and fiercely loyal to Kaori, calling her 'Master' at all times, unwilling to call her by her name. Zenko enjoys his master's presence in their inner world, and enjoys being around her when they appear from their swords. He dislikes anyone trying to kill Kaori or imitate her in anyway, even her powers, and will do whatever it takes to take down that person. He does get angry but not as quickly as his younger brother, rather he is more sarcastic than Yako. He tends to say the first word's of his sentence's twice before going on with the sentence, something Yako and Kaori find annoying sometimes. He also greatly serves and respects Inari, the Goddes of Fox Shrines, and in return she admires Zenko for being loyal to his master. Powers & Abilities '''Expert Swordsman: '''Much like his master, Zenko has an amazing ability to use his zanpakuto against other's with little to no difficulty. He'll use Yako, to fight, effectively blocking other's attacks and using Yako to attack. He normally doesn't fight in his human form, but when he does he shows the same ability as Kaori. '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''Shown mostly in his fox form, Zenko has extremely good control over his spiritual pressure, able to hid it with ease from normal humans. He can manipulate in a way to put fear others, touch opponents with it physically, and cause paralysis. This is hardly seen in his human form. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Just like Kaori, he and his brother are both extremely fast in both forms, but shown mostly in fox forms. They can appear behind an enemie's back in a blink of an eye and attack with great accuracy. In human form they are said to disappear in the wind when they use their speed. '''Shikai: '''Unable to use in either form, although they can use Kami no Sakebu(God's Yell), in their fox form. They are able to transform only into their sealed zanpakuto and use each other in battle. They are the only known zanpakuto spirits unable to use shikai in their manifested form. '''Bankai: '''Not Yet Achieved.(Training with Kaori) Trivia *Zenko literally means 'Good Fox' and he is the nicer of the two fox siblings. *He has a one-sided love for Inari. *While he and his brother do get into fights, he usually let's Yako win just to get out of it. Most of the time they agree with one another and get along. *Mostly and usually only seen in fox form.